An Announcement
by beggingtobebitten
Summary: Edward leads Bella home to tell Charlie the news. But what charlie discovers isn't something he wanted to know!How does he react?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Why oh why isn't Twilight mine?**

I couldn't help but shudder as I opened the front door. I knew he wasn't here but it was simply the realisation of the matter. As soon as Charlie got home, Edward would force me to announce our engagement. Well not quite force… like he would ever force me into anything. I reasoned that if Charlie were in a good mood when I told him maybe it wouldn't be so bad, or if he was in a bad mood, my news would simply be in addition to his grouchiness, rather than the cause.

Edward followed me inside, his arm still around my waist, guiding me to the living room. He set me down on the couch beside him, pulling me close. He raised my finger and kissed my ring again, smiling. His mouth was grazing against my neck making it impossible to think. I sighed and I could feel him smiling against my skin.

"So are you ready to tell Charlie, future Mrs Cullen?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me"

He laughed and pulled me onto his lap. His hands were at the small of my back and had worked themselves under my shirt, the skin he touched tingling from the sensation.

"Alright then- if we have to tell him maybe we should feed him first. He might react a bit better… maybe." I kissed his lips lightly and stood. I tugged his arm and he followed obediently.

I decided fish would always be the best option. If he took it too badly he could always use the lack of fish supplies excuse to go fishing again, to get away from here.

As I got it ready, I tried to ignore Edwards' eyes following me around. It was quite distracting after a while to have him staring at me, occasionally making disgusted faces as the fragrance of the food wafted towards him. As I was cooking the fish I slowly let my eyes drift towards him and got distracted… again. The fish spat unexpectedly, burning my hand.

"Ouch." I was suddenly sitting on the kitchen counter, with Edward leaned against it between my legs. He took my hand in his and without his eyes leaving mine, kissed it sweetly. My ice-pack.

"Better?"

"Much."

And with that he brought his lips to mine. I could faintly recall something I had to do… oh that's right – the fish! Oh never mind. I couldn't seem to find the strength to disentangle myself, nor did I want to. It seemed Edward didn't want to either. My legs straddled his waist and my arms were in his hair, bringing him closer.

His lips finally left mine after an immeasurable moment, letting me breathe. But he refused to break away, his own lips travelling down my neck to my collarbone. My ragged breathing was extremely loud- it was just plain embarrassing, and I felt him smile against me. I felt his hands unbutton my top button. I had forced him to stop this kind of behaviour only an hour before- if this went on too much longer I wouldn't be able to stop. This would ruin my entire argument from earlier… but too bad. His fingers continued working until all the buttons were undone, his hands then working their way inside. Fair's fair, so I slid my hands down his collar until I reached his buttons. I had quite a bit of trouble but I managed it in the end. I slid his shirt off, letting it fall to the ground. I allowed my hands to explore his perfect body, the same as Edward was letting his hands do.

He brought his lips back to mine before returning to my neck. I moaned and pulled him back. This time when our lips met I licked his bottom lip, tasting.

"Ahem."

Oh no. Charlie's home. And he has seen us. Me and Edward. With my legs straddling his waist. Topless. I'm dead.

"… uh hi… Dad" I unwrapped my legs from Edwards' waist and struggled down from the counter.

"Edward. I think it's time for you to leave." Edward hesitated and turned around to face me, to see what he should do. "NOW!" OK, the murder theory was correct.

"Wait Dad… we have something to tell you."

"No you don't. Edward if you are not out of this house in twenty seconds I will be getting my gun."

"Charlie! Stop it. I'm an adult now, I can do what I want. And I believe we were trying to tell you something."

"And I believe that you should put a shirt on." Oh my gosh- I had been standing their topless the entire time!

I bent to find my shirt but Edward already had it extended out towards me. I was in too much shock to do anything but stare. Edward came closer and began to put my top back on but was stopped by the furious glare emanating from Charlie. I finished the job myself. When my cheeks returned to a semi-acceptable colour I took a deep breath and approached Charlie.

"Dinners almost ready."

**AN: hehe. cliffhanger... kind of. I'm not sure if i'm going to continue this... please review so i know at least one person wants to read it before i post again**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Edward is not mine. i'm just going to go crawl under a rock and die now. Thanks for rubbing it in! **

I busied myself with setting out the plates. I tried to ignore Charlie's purple face glaring at Edward. Edward just gazed back at him, trying to remain polite.

Eventually, when he realised Edward wasn't going anywhere he stormed out of the room, and went and sat in the living room. He came charging back into the room, paused, still unsure of his actions, before he charged to the phone picking it up and dialling.

He tapped his fingers impatiently against the bench, his eyes moving between Edward's and mine. After about a minute he slammed the phone back down. I guess no one picked up.

He raised a finger threateningly towards Edward and started to stutter, unsure of what to do or say.

Minutes past in silence as Charlie continued to glare at Edward.

"Enough Charlie. There is something we should tell you. Can you please sit down?"

"No, I will not do what you tell me to do! I'm the parental figure here, not you."

"Dad." I used dad this time hoping to calm him." Please sit. This is really important to me… to us."

He gave me a dirty look and sat down. I pushed Edward down into a seat opposite him, and hurried off to the oven when it beeped. I brought the dinner over in silence, hoping to give him some time to calm down before I started telling him the news. It was also giving me the time to think about how I was going to tell him. What do I say? _I know you hate Edward but I don't, so in a few weeks were getting married? _That just doesn't sound quite right…

He started eating and so I took this as the signal to tell him. I went and sat in the chair next to Edward. He took hold of my hand and squeezed it, attempting to reassure me. Charlie saw the exchange and narrowed his eyes at us, his face turning a darker tinge of red… again.

Just be straightforward. Not much use in sugar coating it. "Edward and I are getting married in a few weeks. And I want you to be there."

He was silent. He sat there unmoving, his face quickly turning a dangerous purple. He opened his mouth to speak and he had obviously forgotten he still had a mouthful of fish. He realised and tried to swallow but started choking. I rushed to get him a glass of water which he skulled. His cheeks returning to a more placid colouring…

" No. Tell me why you think it's so important for you to be married in a few weeks?" Edward and I exchanged a glance, smiling wryly.

" I want to be married before my birthday. And I really need for you to be there. Please accept this Dad. It's going to happen and I really want you to be there… to say goodbye."

"Your birth… birthday?" he stuttered, not believing my reasons. " What's your birthday have to do with getting married?" _More than you realise Dad, I wish I could tell you._

" Just because…" _Because everything. Because I want to be a vampire now. Because I don't want the Volturi coming to Forks. Because I don't want to be two years older than Edward_. " Because it's completely irrelevant to you. Just say that you'll be there"

"Hang on! Why does it have to be so soon?" And then his eyes narrowed darting between the two of us before his eyes widened in alarm. "Are you pregnant?"

"Charlie! Of course not I - "

"Did you knock my daughter up?" Charlie roared to his feet and looked ready to kill Edward.

"No Charlie. It's nothing like that. I would never do something like that to Bella."

"Oh ho… just like you would never leave her, huh…" Edward's jaw tightened in pain. I took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently.

" Charlie" I may have said it a bit too harshly so I tried to tone the antagonism down a bit. "Dad… Please don't be like that. It's the best thing for me… for us. Just be happy. And you said so last night that you wanted me to tell you when something major happened, before I left. That's what I'm doing. I'm giving you the chance to say goodbye."

Charlie sat back down, his hands covering his face while he thought. "Renee is going to kill me… to kill you."

Oh crap. He's right.

* * *

**AN: HI! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and added me to story alert etc. i really appreciate so THANKS! there is going to be more fluff in the next few chapters... and i finally have an idea of where i might go with this story so yayness. I may not be able to update again for a little while... i have exams for the next couple of weeks and really need to study... but after that i promise to update more often.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Disclaimer : TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE. obviously...**

_Renee_! She would lock me in a room without a window, and turn Charlie's gun onto Edward, and then maybe Charlie for letting this happen.

How do I do this?

"Dad, Edward and I are going out for a little while. I'll be back soon, once you've calmed down a little. Just relax, go watch TV."

"You're not going anywhere young lady! You are staying right here, and Edward is going home."

"I'll be back soon." And with that I pulled Edward out of the room. As soon as we were outside I let go of his hand and turned towards him with my hand pressed into his chest, keeping him at arms length. "What the hell was that, Edward?"

"Hmmm… what was what, love?"

"You know what!" Oh so now he pretends to act dumb. "Why didn't you stop? Charlie saw us!" He simply looked at me. "What are you playing at, Edward?"

"It's doesn't matter, love. It'll all work out fine, you'll see." He tried to dazzle me, but I shook my head when I felt my eyes glazing over. I had to stay coherent for this. I needed answers.

"Why?" I half growled. He tried to turn away but I grabbed his chin, pulling him closer. I brought my lips to his ears, and whispered " why?" Two can play at that game. It can't be anywhere as near as persuasive as he is when he's dazzling me, but at least I gave it a try.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Please don't make me tell you why. You won't like it and for that I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I continued to look at him, with an eyebrow raised.

When it was obvious he wouldn't give me any answers I tried again. "Edward, tell me now! If you don't I'll just get more upset."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and half whispered. "I'm sorry. But I was worried that maybe you would change your mind and not want to tell Charlie. I thought maybe…" He started stumbling here, rushing through his words when he realised what he was actually saying. "…If he saw maybe, just maybe, you'd get nervous and blurt it out or something. And maybe if he saw… if he knew… how serious we were then… maybe he would accept it. Oh god, I'm so sorry, love."

His face was in my hair, smelling. I couldn't believe that was the reason! He was worried I wouldn't marry him because I was too scared to tell Charlie. I can't believe Charlie saw that though… How could I have been so stupid? Edward was already forgiven, how could I not forgive him? But why would Edward think that?

"Do you forgive me, love?"

I kissed his lips lightly to let him know. "Of course I do. Just don't do it again, OK?" He smiled at me, his hand stroking me along my cheekbone.

"Thank you." He kissed my collarbone before leading me to his car, his arm still around my waist. He pressed me up against his car, his body leaning into mine. His breath filled my nostrils as I inhaled…

He watched my eyes closely as one of his fingers slowly made a trail from my cheekbone, down my neck, to the hollow of my collarbone, slowly sliding down. My skin tingled at his touch. " One of your buttons is undone. Let me just get that for you." But instead of doing it up, his fingers worked their way down, unbuttoning all of them. He smiled and I sighed as he brushed the shirt off my shoulder, his lips at the base of my neck, nuzzling.

As one of his hands was slowly edging my sleeve down my arm, his other hand had found the waistband of my jeans. We couldn't do this now. Not now. And definitely not here, in the middle of the street. " Edward…" I didn't mean for it to come out in a sort of moan. So I tried again… " Edward- we can't do this now!" He sighed and looked up. He met my eyes with pure desire burning in them, and sudden determination.

He brought his lips to mine, our lips barely brushing, him breathing against me. " Are you sure? All you have to do is ask. We could go somewhere…." His lips were trailing along my jawbone back and forth. "… quieter."

" Stop seducing me Edward, it's impossible to say no."

" Then don't. I want you, right now."

Suddenly my shirt was buttoned from top to bottom and Edward was leaning against the car beside me, but a safe distance away.

"Wha - " Then I realised. I saw a curtain move in one of the windows. A moment later the door opened and Charlie stepped out. His silhouette was large in the bright light, his shadow casting a menacing glow over the front yard.

"Bella- inside now! Edward go home… I'll talk to you later."

"You should go, love" He kissed me lightly then whispered in my ear. " I'll see you soon…"

* * *

**AN: hello... umm yeah. thankyou to everyone who reads this, and especially those who reviewed, and the people that have me on alert etc. All those emails makes me feels all loved i must say... so thanks! please keep em coming lol. Alrite... this will be the last chapter for the next few days as i'm very busy. I'm actually being serious this time! You're all very bad influences i must say... i was meant to be studying but i kept getting all these reviews and so i felt like i should keep writing. Anyway, Hope you like... plz review and tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas feel free to share!** **Cya...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Not Stephenie Meyer... sigh.**

I walked through the door, turning slightly to wave at Edward driving away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a relieved look upon Charlie's face. But when he noticed I was looking at him he suddenly stiffened. " Bella I'm - "

I cut him off there. He was only going to bad mouth Edward and I couldn't stand to hear that right now. He should think before he comments about our engagement. " I'm going to bed now, Dad. Just sleep now and we'll talk more in the morning…" His lips formed a straight line, clearly unhappy about the situation. I ascended the stairs slowly, being careful not to trip.

I opened my door and gasped. He was there already, stretched out over my bed, with his arms behind his head. I stood there running my eyes over his perfect body… wishing. And then I realised he was mine. I ran over, catapulting myself over the side of the bed, straddling Edwards' waist. He laughed and started to massage the small of my back. "You're back!"

"That I am. How could I stay away?"

I smiled at that and leaned over, my lips trailing along his chest, up his throat until I felt his lips. He responded eagerly, pulling me closer. I shivered at the coolness of his body so close to mine. He rolled over, pulling me under him but making sure he was holding up his weight. His cool fingers were dancing along my neck, following my collarbone before tracing around the side of my body, across my ribs to my hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him even closer, moulding my lips to the shape of his. I shouldn't be doing this… I won't be able to stop if this goes any further.

He slipped my shirt off quickly… I didn't even notice him unbutton it. He smiled and his lips moved to the hollow of my neck.

"Edward… we can't."

"Why not?" I didn't reply as his lips traced over my neck, distracting me.

I shook my head, trying to concentrate. "What if Charlie walks in?" He pulled himself back to look in my eyes, his lips trying to hide a smile. After a moment he raised a hand and tapped a finger against his temple. " Hmm… just like last time when he walked in?"

He looked apologetic for a very short moment before he silenced me with his lips. I suppose that a little bit more of this wouldn't be so bad…

I struggled to undo his buttons but I was having trouble with one of the buttons. After numerous futile attempts, Edward laughed and helped me, flinging off his shirt in the process. No matter how long I live I would never get used to the sight of a topless Edward.

His hands worked themselves into the waistband of my jeans, unfastening the zip. He watched my eyes as he did so, my eyes hazed over. If I was loosing my pants, there was no way I would be the only one. I'm all about fairness. Biting my lip seductively, trying to be subtle, I edged my hands down to his zipper, slowly pulling it down. He smiled my favourite crooked smile at me, his eyes sparkling with love and excitement.

Suddenly he lifted himself off of me, facing the window.

" Yes, you are interrupting. And don't even pretend you didn't know…"

Then I saw a figure enter my room through the window. A small silhouette is all I could see through the darkness in the room.

"Alice!"

* * *

**AN: alrite here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update! Been v. busy. Hope you like...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: still not mine. Enjoy...**

"Sorry, but I saw that she was still awake and I wanted to talk to her about the colours of the bridesmaid dresses…" She stopped there by the expressions on both of our faces. "Umm… well… it's late. Edward, maybe you should let her go to sleep now. Carry on…" With that Alice flew back out the window at the same speed she entered.

I looked down and blushed when I registered how I was dressed… or undressed, in only my underwear now. Edward was at my side instantly lifting my chin with his finger, smiling at my red cheeks. He kissed them softly before he lay back, with me resting on his chest. "Sleep now, love."

I sighed and curled myself into his arms. He started to hum my lullaby but for once it wasn't working. I pulled myself closer, refusing to leave any space between us at all. I trailed my finger along his broad chest, smiling innocently. I slowly looked into his eyes, searching. "It's late, you should sleep."

"What if I'm not tired?" And then I yawned. Of course the stupid human in me had to wreck a moment like this by yawning. Ugh!

He laughed lightly, stroking my hair. "I love you…but sleep now." I smiled at this and kissed his chest playfully before resting my head on his shoulder, falling into a deep slumber at last.

I woke to having Edward planting sweet kisses along my neck. I moaned softly not wanting this to ever end, but knowing that this shouldn't go much further. It's been getting increasingly difficult to stop. I didn't like having the responsibility of knowing when to stop… I was used to Edward's boundaries and my own attempts to undermine them. His dazzling techniques surpassed by my own, and I didn't trust myself to have the will power to wait. _Why did I want to wait again?_

"A human minute, if you please."

He groaned but helped me up anyway. He stood behind me, with his hands on my hips, kissing my neck as he walked me to the bathroom. After a moment he sighed, giving me a nudge into the bathroom telling me to hurry. The hot water blasted around me, warming me.

As I descended the stairs some twenty minutes later in a short skirt and tank top I was surrounded with the scent of pancakes. _Yum!_ He cooked for me… I entered the kitchen just as Edward placed a large plate on the table. He held my chair out for me. He then moved to sit directly opposite me, staring at me while I ate. Somewhat unnerving… but sweet in its own sort of way.

"If you're ready, we should leave. There's a few things planned for you."

I gulped. "Like what?" I was suddenly lifted up from behind in a bear like grasp. Emmett's laugh roared through my eardrums. "Can't breathe…" Emmett laughed again before dropping me back to the ground.

"Sorry, Bella, couldn't help myself! I have been sent here on a mission." _A mission_? Oh that can't be good. "Alice wants you to hurry up and tell Renee so that the invitations can be sent out this afternoon."

What? _How_ can they be ready? I only gave Alice free reign _yesterday_ for crying out loud! "Oh…" Hang on! Tell Renee?

"Is that absolutely necessary?"

Edward laughed before wrapping an arm around my waist. "It can wait, love." Emmett tried to object but was cut off by a look from Edward. Emmett turned, dejected, before waving on his way out the door.

Edward turned me into him, both his hands around my waist, kissing my head softly. "I believe my future Mrs Cullen, that we are alone."

I smiled at the thought, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Are you sure, Mr Cullen?" He smiled my favourite crooked smile at me, nodding. "Well…" I tried to look up at him from under my eyelids, the way he sometimes did. "What are you going to do about it, huh?"

He leaned closer, his mouth barely brushing against mine. He kissed me slowly, very sweetly. _Seductively_.

I had to concentrate on staying upright, feeling my knees begin to sway. Edward felt my unsteadiness too and began to pull away. He rested his forehead against mine sighing "Bella, Bella, what will I do with you?"

I shrugged in reply, smiling mischievously.

"Maybe we should go sit down for a while until you regain full use of your knees." He led me to the couch in the living room, sitting. When I went to sit beside him he looked at me, shaking his head. "I don't think so." A hurt look must have flashed across my face because he smiled brilliantly before grabbing me and placing me between his legs.

With my back to his chest, my hair started to get in his way, so he brushed it away swiftly. His lips started to trail along my neck, kissing and licking as he went. One of his hands was on my hip, massaging in small circles; the other was on my thigh, slowly reaching higher, pulling my skirt higher with it. I moaned his name louder than I intended to. I felt him smile against me. "So beautiful…"

I was too distracted to speak coherently, my words coming out disjointedly. "What… happened to… waiting?"

"Why wait? I love you. I want you, I need you." He breathed into my ear. I was in two minds, it felt so right but I wanted to wait til after the wedding. To do this properly, I couldn't risk Edward's soul!

"Edward. I don't want to wait either, but I'm doing this properly. I think we should call Alice. I want to move up the wedding."

* * *

**AN: alrite. hope you liked the chapter. And keep reviewing people... it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. lol. Thanks to everyone who reads this... please tell me what you think! Really appreciate it. And terribly sorry to all those who were outraged by Alice's prescene, couldn't help myself! And please tell me... do we just want more fluff or would we like some lemons thrown in? **

**Special mention to Bribbie who always amuses me so much with her comments... thankyou!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This story is mine. But Twilight is not... ugh! **

**SO SORRY its taken so long to update! i really am sorry... ive had exams, i know, i know, bad excuse right? lol. But good news- im on holidays for like 2 and a half months now so i can update a lot more often! Anyway... i know AN's can be REALLY irritating so here it is. Hope you like...**

I picked up the phone, breathing heavily, slightly hyperventilating. You can do this… maybe she won't realise. Who am I kidding? Of course she'll realise and then she'll come to murder Edward, and then maybe me, Charlie, too, and anyone else she can find to blame. Maybe the principal of Forks High too, blaming him for allowing us to sit in the same cafeteria. _Breathe, Bella. Just breathe_. Who knows? She might have mellowed in her old age…doubtful, but a gal can hope, right?

I held the earpiece closer to my ear and it was already ringing. I turned sharply meeting Alice grinning mischievously at me, before she nudged me. "Go on… hurry! I need to send the new invitations." Two cold arms wrapped themselves around my stomach, squeezing gently. He kissed my cheek softly. Despite the coolness of his lips, I felt warm.

"Hello?"

My breath caught. Damn it! She's at home. "Uh hi… mum."

"Bella? Oh hi, love. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong mum, but uh…"

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No, but… umm" I couldn't do this. What if she refused to come? What if she wouldn't let me marry him? I still would marry him, of course, but I need her to be happy with this. Edward felt my hesitation and stroked my hair reassuringly. He smiled slightly, nodding. I smiled back. This is for him. And he was more than worth it.

"Mum, can you please come to Forks? For the weekend, I mean."

"Well… sure, I guess_. Why?_"

"There's something I want to tell you." And it has to be in person.

After she hung up, I slumped back into Edwards arms. He laughed lightly, kissing my head.

"Alright, alright! Up, Up, Up! Only two days to go and lots to do." Alice bounded up looking slightly stressed, then turned toward me expectantly. I cringed, turning, attempting to hide my face in Edward's chest. "Bella…" she spoke in a whiny voice. "This is your wedding… don't you want to be a part of it?" I shook my head from side to side against his marble chest. He smelt _so_ good! _Focus Bella!_

I heard Alice groan. I turned around, to find the room empty besides us. "Where did she go?"

"She left. She's gone to set up. She's getting frustrated seeing us two together… and she's frustrated by your reluctance to help organise. She'll be back though, no doubt. She's been about to have a nervous breakdown since you made her move the wedding up. Not that it bothers me so much. "

I smiled up at him, before letting my nose return to his chest, trailing along, inhaling his sweet scent. His arms pulled me closer to him. I kissed his chest. One of his fingers moved to my chin, lifting it to his face. He kissed me softly.

"I love you…"

"And I, you. And I don't have to take you home to Charlie for a while love, any ideas on what you would like to do?" He said this with a crooked grin, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Please stop tempting me! There's only two days to go… We've waited this long. Self control, that's all I need. _Self control_.

I stared at his face blankly. Sure, I can think of a few things… I'm sure you can, too. I shook my head to get rid of these thought. _No!_ Clean and pure thoughts… they will be all I have for the next couple of days.

His hands left my waist, grabbing both of my hands instead. He slowly walked backwards, towing me along, with a slight smile. I couldn't help but return the smile as I gazed into his dark eyes. He would need to hunt soon…

He stopped suddenly before the couch, leaving me standing in the middle of the living room. He wiped his brow humorously, pretending to be hot. An attempt at dazzling. He watched me closely as he unbuttoned his shirt… slowly, seductively. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my head. I didn't want to miss this. I bit my lip as his shirt was flung off, flying to the other side of the room. My eyes raked over his form… memorising. His impish smile flashed at me before moving to seat himself on the couch, in a position worthy of _Adonis_. Edward Cullen… My own personal Greek God.

I started when his form was suddenly right in front of me. He laughed lightly before bringing his lips to mine. The feel of his lips moving against mine was something I could never get used to. I clung to his neck, running my hands through his hair. Edward held me with a feeling of desperation and excitement. _Don't let go_ I silently begged him. I heard him moan my name lightly and my heart beat erratically inside my chest.

My voice was barely audible. "Edward…" I was breathless, unable to speak properly… I took another deep breath as Edwards lips trailed along my collarbone, his nose tracing further downwards. "Edward!" I spoke in a louder voice this time. "Wait… not yet." He pulled away reluctantly but he still pulled away nonetheless. "Stop seducing me, Edward!" I tried not to laugh before I added "I think that you should wait just a little longer."

He gaped at me, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. _Over a hundred years isn't quite enough, huh? _I covered my mouth, trying to hide my smile. Edward isn't dumb though and with a sexy growl threw me over his shoulder and ran up the stairs into his room, flinging me down onto _our_ bed before crawling on top of me.

* * *

**AN: I dont know about you but I find the whole seductive Edward thing extremely amusing... anyway, i know where this story is going now, so ill be able to update more often rather than just sitting at my computer with a blank screen. So good news for you i guess...**

**Thanx to all the readers. And especially those who have reviewed. And those who favourited me etc. I feel all loved when i get all these emails telling me i have all those reviews. Please keep R&R'ing.**

**Hope you all like where this is going. (wink wink coughhintcough)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: not mine... i thought we already worked that out already? Enjoy...**

A small giggle escaped my lips at the sight of Edward's eagerness. He had me pinned underneath him, his arms at either side of my head, making escape impossible… as if I _wanted_ to escape. There isn't any other place I wanted to be.

His dark eyes penetrated mine, making me feel slightly feint. His lips curved into a smile slowly at the realization of his power over me. "Must you always dazzle me? You'd think you'd get tired of it after a while."

He ran his lips from my throat to my ear, along my jaw bone, tracing over the same lines, once, twice, three times, my skin tingling at the touch. I almost shivered when I thought of how my body would erupt when his entire body would be moving against mine. The thought made me blush, Edward smiled at the sight, moving one his hands to allow a finger to trail along my cheekbone. "How could I ever get tired of your blushing?"

My fingers traced over his broad chest, feeling their way over his abdominal muscles, shaking slightly as they moved further down along his abdomen. I heard Edward take a sharp intake of breath. It still amazes me that I can affect him at all with my touch…

He began the slow and torturous assault on my body. His lips kissing their way over my chest, across my ribs to my hips. His hands following, making my skin tingle more than ever. He stopped when he reached my lower abdomen, looking back up at me, seeking my permission. I responded with my eyes.

Slowly, at a human pace, so he wouldn't rush or shock me, he edged my shorts down, I lifted myself slightly, allowing Edward to rip them off my legs completely. His eyes danced over my legs, daring themselves to look higher. He grabbed one of my calves, allowing his hand to roam over my leg. His hand reached my inner thigh. My breathing increased as I watched him. Hearing the change in both my breathing and my erratically beating heart, he smiled, leaning over slightly to kiss me.

I felt him about to pull him away, so I held on tighter, all the while knowing that this would be the destruction of my plan to wait till after we were married. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. He was too tempting for his own good…I could feel all of my self control ebbing away. My legs had wrapped themselves around his waist. When did that happen?

_Stop, stop now! Before it's too late…_

No!

_What about Edward's soul… do you want to risk it after all?_

My conscience wrestled with the opposing arguments. Good Bella. Bad Bella. Good Bella… but Bad Bella is so much more tempting… and fun… and Edward _wanted_ Bad Bella.

"Wait-"

"For what?" He sounded just as breathless and distracted, his hands continuing to explore my body, his lips kissing and nuzzling my throat and collarbone.

"The… the wedding."

"And why do we need to wait? Remind me again."

"Umm…" _Why?_

He laughed softly at my obvious defeat.

"Hey! No laughing…" How dare he laugh? We're obviously not all as good at dazzling as he is. "Edward, lay down."

He looked confused for a moment before he lay down on his back, flipping us over with a satisfied smile. That's more like it… now I can control where this is going. I was still straddling his waist. With both of my hands, I grabbed my shirt at the bottom, pulling it over my head, throwing my shirt off completely in the process. As long as I stayed in control… we wouldn't go _too_ far… I hope.

Our lips brushed over each others briefly before I worked my way down his cool body. Despite my proximity to his cool skin, my skin was burning all over at the mere touch of Edward's skin on mine. I let my hands run down his body, gripping tightly. When my hands reached his pants my lips met with Edward's once again, trying to distract him. His lips, however, were distracting me from my task though, making it increasingly difficult to unbutton and unzip his pants. After fumbling slightly, I eventually succeeded. My tongue traced his bottom lip, and he tasted so good. He moaned softly at the feeling. It was in this moment that I began to pull on his pants, pulling them off slowly.

As soon as his pants were all the way off Edward pulled me closer to him, his hands on the small of my back. He attempted to edge one his hands toward my bra to unclasp it but I bit my lip, trying to be seductive while slightly shaking my head. It's not going to be that easy... He groaned and then brought his lips to mine, hoping to do so while I was distracted. My hands were between us, running over his chiselled chest again and again.

I heard a slight thud from far away. I jumped slightly but continued, figuring it was far enough away to ignore. Edward didn't seem to think it was of much importance either, he had not paid any attention whatsoever,and if anything, he had gotten more passionate, deepening our kiss slightly. I pulled away briefly to breathe, both of us were breathing heavily.

_Another thud_, followed almost simultaneously by stifled laughter. _What is going on?_ I broke away to look towards the source. I couldn't find any evidence within the room, but the bedroom door shook slightly in its hinges. I heard a slight scuffle on the other side. Edward sighed heavily. My eyes flashed between his defeated face and the door which appeared to be under heavy pressure.

The laughter was uncontrolled now, and it was obvious that it was Emmett's. The door burst open revealing a very angry Alice, who was trying unsuccessfully to restrain a roaring Emmett.

"Hey, Edward! I think you dropped something…"

He held Edward's shirt which had been discarded in the living room only a few minutes ago.

The rest of the family entered the room now to see what the commotion was. They all entered the room, casting their eyes around the room, before all simultaneously dropping their eyes to the floor. I was puzzled momentarily before I took in the sight, realizing a step behind everyone else.

I was straddling Edward, who was only wearing his boxers, and I was only in my underwear. Why is it that these moments of intimacy always seem to be open for public viewing to my family?

"Emmett! Would you get out already?...Give them some privacy!" An interesting and hypocritical comment to be coming from Alice.

He laughed some more before backing out of the room slowly, still chuckling. "Priceless…"

* * *

**AN: Oh you're all going to murder me, aren't you? Can't blame you really... but still. I hope you liked it nonetheless!**

**The wedding is coming up very soon... only a few more chapters, and then you'll all get what your waiting for!**

**Please keep reviewing... please! I promise it'll only take a moment and it will encourage me to update that moment sooner... hint hint. Please tell me what you think... i really appreciate it. Thanx...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine!** **No fair... Stephenie's hogging! **

_Priceless, huh?_

I glared at Emmett from Edwards lap. Edward may be able to forgive his brother's intrusion, but I can't. I had plans and they were ruined by him. Maybe… if I just keep glaring…

I could hear Edward chuckle in my ear. Why is he laughing about this? "Love, you may want to tone down the antagonism just a little, Emmett is actually a little afraid of what you might do." Good.

"Hmph."

"Five minutes everyone!" Alice was darting through the house, checking everything was in order for tomorrow, and tonight. The countdown begins…

"Ready, love?" His breath tickled my ear slightly.

"No, but does it really matter?"

"It will work out fine, my love. I promise." I was slightly comforted by that… slightly. But it didn't quite quell the feelings of impending doom. I shuddered at the thought of her reaction to this. My eyes were suddenly clouded with a mental picture of roaring flames, with a red eyed Renee standing amidst the flames, scraping her foot along the ground in repetition before charging suddenly at Edward. I shook my head.

"Three minutes." _Tic Toc. Tic Tic Toc_. Was it just me or was the clock speeding up? The clock sounded like it was abandoning its staccato beat, the tempo increasing dramatically. I couldn't bear to look at the clock anymore, turning myself around in Edward's arms, repositioning my legs to either side of his. He cupped his hands on my cheeks bringing me slower closely. Our lips connected and I felt that familiar thrill of electricity surge between us. One of his hands moved to my lower back, bringing me even closer to his body.

I sneaked my arms under the bottom of his shirt, running my hands over his bare skin. He gasped at the feeling, breaking our kiss. With a sudden burst, I launched myself further into him, not liking the distance between us. I caught his lips with my own, unwilling to let go.

"Ahem. Family members still present." Edward growled. I should have found it scary, been slightly intimidated maybe, but I just found it all the more arousing. "Bella… your parents will be here in less than two minutes. Do you really want Charlie to catch you like that again?" I grimaced at the thought. I kissed him once more briefly before untangling myself, straightening my clothes and hair.

I heard a chuckle in the corner of the room. I turned abruptly looking for the source. I scowled at Emmett as hard as I could, unable to think of an insult. He continued to smirk while making his way over to the couch, holding his hand up slightly to smack it against Edward's. "Nice job, Eddie…" Edward snarled slightly at the name, but otherwise looked quite pleased with himself.

"Ugh." I started walking out of the room but was stopped in the doorway by Edward. He gently pushed me up against the wall, his nose running from my ear to my jaw.

"Sorry, love." His hands held my hips, keeping me restrained while his lips moved to my neck, gently kissing my collarbone. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on keeping my breathing steady.

My eyes snapped open at the sound of Jasper's loud groan. "Sorry, Jasper!" I felt slightly guilty, but also irritated that we kept getting interrupted.

I detached myself for Jasper's sake, starting to pace around the room. I had made my way around the perimeter of the room about five times when I saw headlights flash over the front yard windows, casting an eerie glow over the room for a moment. I slowly brushed away the curtains on the window, shuddering when I saw that Charlie's cruiser had arrived at a stop outside the front door. Both Charlie and Renee got out of the car, Renee's face already flushed. Charlie has already told her the news. She didn't look too happy. I cringed in anticipation.

Before Charlie had even closed the car door, Renee had thrown herself at the front door and was hammering violently. Alice opened it slowly, with a small smile on her face. The epitome of politeness.

"Where is she?" Renee actually roared, her eyes darting uncertainly around the room. I cringed, trying to hide behind the curtains. Edward saw my attempt though, he wrapped his arm around my waist before pushing me forward ever so slightly.

"Hi Mum. These are all of the Cullens. This is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper… and Edward, of course." I swallowed, taking my time, unsure of what to say or how to say it. "Maybe you should sit down."

"No, I think I'll stand."

"Renee…" Wow… Charlie was actually reprimanding Renee. "Just listen to them. I'm not particularly happy about this situation either, but hear them out." Renee gave Charlie a dirty look, clearly even more upset by Charlie interference, before sitting down on a seat. Everyone else took their seats along one of the many couches. I was going to return to my seat on Edwards lap but stopped myself at the last second thinking of my parents' reaction. Instead I opted to sit on the floor at his feet, leaning my back against his knees while he played absentmindedly with my hair. I close my eyes for a moment taking a deep breathe to prepare for the onslaught.

I opened my eyes again before reaching behind me to interlock my fingers with Edwards. "Mum… We are getting married." He squeezed my hand gently. "Tomorrow, actually. Please say you'll be there."

Her eyes widened in alarm before screeching "Tomorrow! What do you mean tomorrow?" Her arms tightened on the arms of the chair, her fingers curling into balls. "Why tomorrow?"

"Mum… I know what I'm doing. I know you don't like this but can you please just trust me when I tell you that I want this more than anything."

* * *

**AN: Wow!.. thankyou so much everyone... over a hundred reviews! You guys are absolutely amazing... and unbelievably attractive... and great... and i love you. Have i told you that yet? anyway.. THANX!**

**This chapter was mainly a filler... we had to tell Renee at some point people... im hoping that there will be a lot more happening in the next chapter! i tried to keep some fluff in this one though for you... next chapter should be up very soon for you. Lots and lots of fluff in that one... perhaps a lemon did someone say? Have to read to find out.**

**So please keep reviewing... tell me what you think. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still NOT mine. I promise to tell you when it is... don't hold your breath though!**

Edwards' arms snaked their way around my waist. I laid my back against his stony chest, taking in a deep breath watching as Charlie steered my reluctant mother towards the Cruiser. Okay, so not quite as well as I hoped… but at least everyone is still alive. Maybe she was just cranky… a result of jetlag perhaps? Regardless, I didn't have to tell her anymore.

I felt his lips at the bottom of my neck, kissing as they pleased, running over and over the same lines along my neck. His cool tongue flicked out, licking from the base of my neck to under my jawbone. We moaned, simultaneously, both lost in the feeling. I closed my eyes as he continued attempting to maintain my concentration and balance. One of his hands were still at my waist, the other at my collarbone. Two fingers of which were walking themselves along my chest, tapping slightly against my sternum on their journey towards my bra.

I inhaled sharply at the pleasure beginning to overtake my body. My eyes flashed open when I heard "the look on your face right now…" Edward growled in response.

"Maybe… we should go somewhere a little quieter," I nodded in agreement. "And away from prying eyes," he added unnecessarily, looking pointedly at Emmett. Emmett merely shrugged, still overly pleased with himself, before moving off to another room.

He picked me up, flinging me over his shoulder before racing up the first set of stairs. He came to a rather abrupt stop on only the second floor. I turned slightly to find the reason. My smile dimmed at the sight. A stern looking Carlisle was leaning against his office doorframe… gazing at his son. Their eyes were staring deeply at each others. Obviously having a private conversation. Edward nodded before walking in the direction of Carlisle's office… the opposite of where I wanted to go.

He placed me down in a seat before placing himself in the one beside me. He looked uncomfortable.

Carlisle seated himself behind the desk, smiling reassuringly across at me. I didn't feel very reassured for some reason though. "I just wanted to talk about some things… in regards to tomorrow. And the wedding. And the wedding night." I winced slightly. He looked at me sympathetically for a moment before turning to Edward and continuing, "I just wanted to confirm about tomorrow and how you felt about some things." He stopped here, his eyes flashing towards me, and back to Edward. Edwards' eyes seemed to be doing the same.

"No!" He growled loudly, rising to his feet. I cowered slightly at the sudden ferociousness in his manner.

"Edward," Carlisle reprimanded him, but in a pleading tone at the same time. "Think about this. You could hurt her, and I know you wouldn't want that on your conscience. Just as a precaution… we wouldn't be listening in intentionally." Edward grimaced… then cringed at Carlisle's words. My eyes were flashing between the two, struggling to catch up and understand.

"She wouldn't like it. And I won't approve. It's her decision."

"Edward… what is he talking about? What wouldn't I like?" He simply stared at me,considering, before crouching down in front of me, turning to throw Carlisle a dirty look, before turning back towards me again, taking a deep breath to compose his face.

"Tomorrow. He's talking about _our_ personal agreement and _their_ personal… contributions." I shook my head in confusion, my eyebrows pulling together. "Carlisle suggested that they should be in the vicinity when we are… together. As a precaution. In case it becomes too much, and you are in danger." My brain clicked with what he was telling me. How embarrassing! My cheeks turned red, and continued to grow darker with every word he uttered. "Love, whatever you feel you need, we will deliver. I love you, and I want you to be safe. You just have to tell us what you want, love."

I was quite touched by his offer, but was disgusted by it at the same time. "No! Only you… I trust you. I need only you, I want only you." He smiled my favourite crooked smile at me before bringing his lips to mine. My hands wrapped themselves around his neck, forcing his body closer to mine. He complied willingly. He pulled away too soon, though. Leaning his forehead against mine, he was breathing more heavily than usual. His hands continued to hold me close, entwined in my hair. His lips brushed against mine as he spoke in a low voice, whispering.

"You love me more than I deserve." I shook my head vehemently at this.

He smiled again before pulling me closer, his lips moving with mine again. I responded only too eagerly.

"Carlisle- it will be as planned. No assistance." With this he swung me up in his arms, kissing me again. Without breaking the kiss he ran up to his room, pausing to slowly place me on the bed. I was placed under him, his arms on either side of my head, our legs entwined. After a minute of this I pushed him to the side climbing on top of him. I forced his hands away so that I could take off his shirt. I pulled it up and off as quickly as I could, flinging his shirt off, allowing it to land on the headrest of the bed. I smiled at the sight before me, lowering myself to let my lips and hands wander across his chest.

My tongue licked its way down his body slowly. My hands rubbing over his exposed flesh. He moaned at the touch and I couldn't help but smile at the effect I had on him. My lips made it to the waistband of his pants. The sight of the top of his pelvic bone was teasing me, taunting, enticing me to go further. At this moment I had no thought of my decision to wait until after the wedding.

Using a combination of my tongue and my teeth, I worked my way around the button until I finally unbuttoned it. My teeth gripped on to the zip, pulling it down slowly while I looked up at his face from under my eyelashes. The excitement and pleasure in his eyes only encouraged me further. When I had it all the way down, my hands at the waistband of his pants clenched, pulling his pants off in one swift movement. They landed on the floor somewhere behind me. His boxers meeting the same demise. I couldn't help but gasp at the sight. At this moment I was thrilled that he didn't know what I was thinking because the only thing I could think at this moment was _Ouch!_

* * *

**AN: HI! sorry about the cliffie. really. it's just that i really wanted to update as this is the last chance i'll have for a while.**

**Really sorry but i won't be able to update until the end of this week because tomorrow im leaving. im going to my mates amazing beach house with my other mates for 4 days to celebrate end of exams!. And unfortunately i wont be able to update while im there... sorry! But i promise to update as soon as i return. a nice long chapter for you then okay...**

**Please keep reviewing... i absolutely love them! Thanks to all of you who do... i love you long time! Please tell me what you thought... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. sobs.**

**Alrite... i am on my hands and knees apoligizing and appealing to your good natures! I am SO VERY sorry its taken so long, I completely understand if you have been contemplating running after me with torches and pitchforks! please dont though... it's just all this stuff has been happening and i havent beeen able to update then i had no idea what to write when i tried! so sorry... forgive me? **_  
_

_Oh God! That was going to be painful…_

My heartbeat accelerated at the thought. I shook my head before Edward would realise, trying to distract myself.

We were both breathing heavily at this point anyway. Keeping my eyes trained on his I lowered my lips, licking his length before taking him in my mouth. He moaned my name at the touch. I let my hands wander of their own accord. They trailed slowly and teasingly along his inner things while my tongue continued to explore... to tease. It still felt strange to feel the contrast between our temperatures. I felt like I was overheating, my face flushed, regardless of my proximity to Edwards' cool skin.

His neck arched back exposing his neck. He moaned slightly and I saw his Adam's apple vibrate slightly by the movement. His hands grasped the sheets below him at his sides. The unnecessary veins were prominent over his knuckles as his hands clenched. I hesitated when I saw his eyes darken significantly.

We had to be able to do this. I believe in Edward and his ability to do this. We both needed this so badly… I trust him. I denied the presence of Carlisle for this very reason.

He closed his eyes and I waited patiently while he inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to maintain control. After a few more moments he opened his eyes again, nodding slightly with his crooked smile lighting up his face. I returned the smile before lowering my lips again. He shuddered beneath me when my lips touched his skin.

He was breathing heavily by now, his breaths mounting in anticipation with my movements against him.

I let my fingers travel over his chest, moving down his form with as much strength as I could muster. I wanted to make sure he could feel the pressure. My hands slid down his body slowly, my fingers tingled as I felt Edward's body ripple and shudder under my touch. They came to work in conjunction with my mouth and he gasped as his body tightened significantly before he started moaning as his body relaxed again.

He pulled my body up against his, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. My skin was burning with excitement all over as he kissed me in earnest… unwilling to let me move so much as an inch away. His hands ripped my shirt off, tearing it into numerous pieces in his passion. We broke apart when we realised what he had just done. He looked at me apologetically for a moment before we both burst into laughter, collapsing against each other.

After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter I felt his hand grasp my chin as he lifted it up gently to meet his face. His eyes looked into mine deeply for a moment. "Sorry- I'll buy you a new one," he said impishly before we fell into another fit of laughter.

Talk about ruining the moment…

I didn't really mind though. After a few more moments I felt Edwards' hands at the small of my back, rubbing in soothing circles. He slowly trailed two fingertips along my spine, making me shiver even more. He grinned as his fingers reached the clasp at the back of my bra, unhooking it before I even realised. He pulled this off slowly… tantalizingly. He rolled us over so that he could explore my body better. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips met mine. My tongue trailed along his lower lip, tasting him while my arms were wrapped around his neck, holding him close.

His tongue worked its way down my body, lingering on the hollow above my collarbone for a moment. He pulled away leaving only his hands to run along my sides to my hips before taking my pants off in one swift movement. He grabbed one of my feet, raising it to his mouth so that he could place soft kisses along it length. I shivered as he began to blow cool air along my inner thigh, teasing and taunting me with the temptation. He placed my leg tightly back around his hips again as his hands and his lips found my breasts again simultaneously. My hands scraped along his perfect back in exaltation, digging into his smooth skin, leaving a series of red marks over it, fading away slowly as I watched.

We were both panting heavily as he raised his face back to mine. I traced my fingers over his brow and along his cheek, watching his eyes which were as black as the night. I lightly kissed each of his eyelids closed.

"We'll finish this tomorrow night…" His soft lips pouted slightly at my words. "Go hunt. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow."

" 'Til tomorrow, my love."

I watched as he pulled away silently, a small smile playing at his lips. I followed him to where he stood, managing to press him against the far wall for our lips to meet once, twice… three times more. I raised my hand up to his eye level, "You might be needing these," letting his boxers dangle from the end of my fingertip.

* * *

**AN: well i hope you liked it... regardless of it taking forever. i know some of you were worried about a lemon the day before the wedding but dont worry i wouldnt let them do that this close! Will update soon...**

**Tell me what you thought... me loves feedback. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: It is the almighty SM who owns Twilight... I just like messing around with them a bit. **

Alice stood guard over me for the rest of the night, reluctant to let anyone come near me this close to the wedding. I tossed and turned for hours, unable to sleep without Edward. Alice stood by my bed for hours whining about how much makeup she would have to use under my eyes if I didn't get any sleep. _Not exactly helping matters… _

I lay there the next morning while Alice poked and prodded me with eyelash curlers and bobby pins, and any other product she could lay her hands on. I kept my mouth shut so my voice wouldn't quiver. In both excitement and nervousness. I wasn't really nervous about the wedding… more about my mothers reaction. And tonight. I think that we had proven last night that he wouldn't hurt me. But I shivered when I thought of last night and how far we had gone, and how much further we could have… I sighed when I thought of how he looked when he lay there beneath me. Gulping when I remembered my first reaction when I had stripped off his pants. _Ouch…_

Not really noticing my surroundings I descended the stairs when Charlie came to collect me. The heels I had been forced into were rubbing against my heels, and I could feel them slipping slightly beneath my feet on the smooth floor. I was bad enough in normal shoes… but shoes _without_ grip?

I slowed my walk down so that I could ensure I would stay upright, Charlie felt me slow down and looked at me curiously. "Are you okay? It's okay if you're having second thoughts…" I shook my head vehemently at this.

"No, no second thoughts. Just trying to remember how to walk…" I grasped his arm even harder before remembering that my klutziness is genetic. I eased my grip.

My lullaby started to play from the other room, my cue apparently. Charlie led me around the corner. I was bombarded with a vision of pink flowers and bows all over the room. That's when I noticed that everyone was looking at me. I blushed and looked down at the ground. I glanced up once more, searching for Edward. At first all I could see was Renee, being restrained slightly by Phil. She was red in the face, her mouth in a pout. But then my eyes met Edwards'. They met and held and I felt myself get lost in their beauty, their softness. His crooked smile was shining at me and I had to blink a few times to maintain my own sanity. Charlie nudged me forward so I turned slightly trying to understand why. _Oh… _I had stopped in the middle of the aisle when I saw Edward, and had been standing still, simply staring at his beauty. My cheeks flushed a deeper red at the realization. I started to hurry forward, but tripped over my own feet and went stumbling into the nearest chair. Laughter erupted all around me. _How embarrassing…!_

"Maybe I should take her from here," Edwards hands pried open my own which were cupped around my face in an effort to hide myself. He smiled brilliantly at me, and I bit my lip slightly to stop myself from jumping on him right there. He seemed to know what I was thinking, and his smile spread even wider. He brought his lips very close to mine before moving to my ear, "Will you be mine?" I shivered before nodding slightly. His lips trailed across my cheek before he pulled away slightly. His fingers hooking themselves around my waist, carrying my weight subtly. Together we approached Emmett, who was smiling broadly at us.

My gaze never broke away from Edwards except for when everyone started laughing again. My eyes darted around looking for the source. Turned out to be me, _of course_. I hadn't been paying much attention to whatever Emmett was going on about because I was too distracted by Edward, who was dazzling me, and I remained silent when I was meant to be reciting my vows. Edward laughed lightly before mouthing the words for me. I watched as his mouth formed the words, and had to stop myself before attaching myself to them. I repeated them loudly for everyone else, perfectly, as I repeated Edwards' words exactly.

After what felt like a million years, Edwards face edged towards mine, our fingers which were interlocked were being pulled toward him. With a sudden gasp I jumped on Edward, wrapping my legs around his waist. He didn't seem to mind, though. His hands pulled my back closer up against his chest as he kissed me. I ignored the laughter and the criticisms that erupted around us as we kissed. One of my arms was locked around his neck as he held us together, my other hand running through his hair and lightly tracing over the side of his face. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, knowing he wouldn't let me in because it was too dangerous, but I tried anyway, just to taste him. He responded by licking my lip, I opened my mouth at his touch. Surprisingly his tongue entered my mouth, massaging my own. I was absolutely elated at the feeling and refused to pull away.

After a minutes though, the inevitable had to happen, and he pulled away, placing my feet back on solid ground. I groaned slightly at this, so he placed soft, sweet kisses across my face.

"I love you, Edward."

"And I love you, Mrs. Cullen." My heart thumped loudly at the name.

We were all mingling about in the backyard when Renee approached me and Edward. She smiled slightly before asking to speak to me in private. Edward released me gently, a look of longing in his face.

I followed her to a seat under a tree, only about twenty metres away from the party. I continued to stare at Edward from my seat as Renee sat unhappily by my side, huffing slightly. "Bella… would you at least look at me?" I turned to meet her eyes with an apologetic smile upon my lips.

"Sorry…"

"Bella, I know that you love him, we can all see that, but I just wanted to ask you if you did the right thing." I looked back at Edward who was staring at me with a hard and upset look on his face. "I'm always here for you, Bella. No matter what happens… I just didn't want you to make the same mistake I did."

"There was no mistake, Mum. I think this was the best decision I ever made," Edward smiled. I hugged her goodbye quickly before running into Edwards outstretched arms, cradling myself against his chest.

He cleared the entire house, making sure we were alone. The rest of the Cullens' were off on an extended hunting trip until we called them back. Alice winked at us as she made her way out, shutting the door on her way. Edward pulled me into his arms, kissing me softly.

"Shall we?" indicating the staircase. I smiled, grabbing his hands and pulling him up behind me as I raced up the stairs, slamming our bedroom door closed behind us.

* * *

**AN: Ok there it was... the wedding. That was really hard cos i had NO IDEA how i wanted the wedding to be so i admit it lacked details but meh...i dont mind it like this. also cos ive never actually been to a wedding so im a little short of ideas on how they should be. ALrite so that leads us to... TA DA... the lemon you have all been waiting for! It might take a couple of days cos im really going to have to focus on the wording. Theres been a lot of buildup to this moment and its nearly here so i dont want to dissapoint. So please tell me wat you thought of this chapter... and your expectations of the next one please... So, who's excited?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight... but i am hoping! fingers crossed _Someday... _**

**_H_ere it is. Sorry it took so long... i went away on holz for a while. No computer access, so SORRY! i hope you like it... i tried really hard and went over this so many times trying to get the wording right. and its longer than my other chappies so yay! so the one many have been waiting for- THE LEMON! dum dum dum. ENJOY!_  
_**

With my back held securely against the door, I took a few deep breaths in a useless attempt at slowing my racing heartbeat. However, when I reopened my eyes, Edward was gazing at me, trying to stifle his laughter. My heart hammered at the sight of his smile, pumping faster and faster, the blood pulsing through my veins. If I could feel my own pulse doubling in its rate, there's no hope that he couldn't hear it. I tried to control the blush I could feel rising on my cheeks.

I leant forward slightly, grabbing one of his belt loops and pulling. His body followed willingly.

His face crouched over, towards mine, but continued to maintain distance. His lips were beckoning me, but whenever my lips attempted make contact, he would pull away slightly, only allowing our lips to graze.

If humanly possible, my heart started to hammer even faster in my chest in anticipation. I needed his touch. I needed the feel on his smooth skin on my skin. The mere centimetres distance between us were teasing me, taunting me.

"Relax. Just breathe Bella," his soft voice whispered in my ear. "We've got _all_ night."

With that he pressed me up against the door, his lips kissing underneath my jaw slowly, convincingly. I moaned loudly in his ear and felt his lips curve into a smile against my skin. My hands were working of their own free will, running over his shoulders and pressing against his chest. They grabbed his belt loops again, pressing his chest against mine.

I could feel the coolness of his skin underneath his thin shirt distinctly against my flushed skin. My hands continued to finger with his belt loops as he pulled away to look into my eyes, allowing two of his fingers to trail over my cheekbone.

His nose ran along the edge of my jaw, inhaling, before pressing his lips to mine gently. Moment by moment, his lips hardened, the pressure between them increasing as his passion heightened.

His hands were working their way down the length of my body slowly, taunting me. When they reached my upper thighs, his hands wrapped around them, hitching them around his waist. One of my arms was around his neck, the other holding onto the top of the doorframe for support.

His lips moved lower as he planted sweet kisses along my neck and collarbone while his hands massaged my upper thighs, taunting me to ridiculous lengths. I shifted slightly in his arms, drawing his hands closer to me. We were both breathing heavily at this point. I was trying to stay coherent as his body caressed mine, my body tingling all over from his touch. His whole body was pressed against mine allowing me to feel every ripple in his hard granite body. As his lips approached mine again, I inhaled deeply.

As we kissed, his tongue flicked out for the second time, surprising me once again. Edwards tongue was running along my lower lip before taking advantage of my open mouth to massage my tongue. I couldn't help but moan deeply again and again at both the pleasure and _the taste! _They danced together in harmony until I was forced to pull away grudgingly when the lack of oxygen became too dire. He smiled at the sight of my heaving chest. Pressing me even more firmly against the door, his grasp which was increasing in pressure was causing the door to rattle in its hinges. I could feel the wood behind me creaking from Edwards' vampire strength, so I slid myself down the wood, ensuring that I was grinding my body up against Edwards on the way, feeling his hardness. His eyes were sparkling with so much excitement. Definitely contagious.

I kissed him lightly for a moment before pressing as hard as I could against his stone chest. Although I was obviously no match for his brute strength, he seemed to understand my intention, and allowed me to guide his body. I pushed him backwards across the room towards the bed, and when his legs hit the frame, I pushed him down, flinging myself on top, straddling myself over him.

I attempted to place my lips over his, but my dress got caught underneath my knee, halting me with a jerky movement, and causing him to lapse into a fit of laughter. I groaned, pulling at the material. I leaned over him whispering " Shut up," pressing my lips to his hoping for silence to ease my embarrassment, or at least distract him enough. Anything to get him back on track. _Good work Bella, it's just like you to do something that stupid when you were trying to be seductive._

He rolled us over, "Maybe I would have some better luck at this," not even bothering to hide his smirk. I blushed deeply. He looked apologetic for a moment, deciding to place two sweet kisses on my cheekbones, his touch cooling my face considerably. "Sorry, love."

I shook my head slightly, knowing I wouldn't be able to form any words if I tried, so I merely pulled him closer, crashing my lips against his again.

I shivered as his fingers traced the lines of my face, travelling down both sides of my neck and chest until he reached the neckline of my dress, his fingers following the neckline to my spaghetti straps, sliding them over my shoulder and down my arm. He pulled my dress down slowly and he tantalizingly placed small kisses down my body as he revealed more and more of my skin. My stomach started to twitch as he got to my lower abdomen, my stomach curling as I reached to grab his hair, running my hands through his locks as his lips continued to travel.

As soon as he had flung my dress on the floor, I raised myself slightly. I pulled on his tie bringing him closer, my lips taking advantage again as my hands found purchase on either side of his shirt- pulling with all the strength I could muster. Several of the buttons flew across the room. _Success! _Edward pulled away to look at me, one eyebrow raised. I shrugged, "Payback." He laughed lightly. Edward kneeled between my knees and slowly stripped off the remainder of his shirt, his eyes shining and gleeful at my obvious fascination and awe of his body. My breathing hitched as I saw him reach for his pants. Bolting upright I half screamed, "Let me do that!" I blushed heavily at the realisation of what I had said. Nonetheless after I took a deep breath I reached for his button, undoing his zipper slowly as I let my hands graze across him. He moaned in my ear, pressing the small of my back towards him.

My hands clenched around the material on his pants, pulling roughly to slide them over his legs. We were in a bit of an awkward position so he completed the movement for me. My eyes roamed over his body greedily. I had seen it all before but my memories could never compare to the real Edward before me. My body itched hungrily, wanting him touching me.

With a lurch I flipped over, landing on top of him. I nibbled my way over his chest, biting into his hard flesh much to his pleasure. As my teeth slid down his body, lower and lower on his abdomen, I could feel him twitching slightly, his moans reverberating throughout his body. But his boxer briefs got into the way so I slid my tongue into his waistband, gripping it in my teeth, and pulled roughly. When they were off his feet I grabbed them, flinging them upwards towards his face. He laughed lightly at me as he removed them from his head.

"Your turn!" he said with an evil glint in his eyes. Playfully, I turned away in an effort to run away, scrambling on all fours across the bed. He didn't let me go far though. His hands grasped my waist on either side as I felt his head settle in the crook of my neck, whispering in my ear. "Not so fast…" He pulled me backwards slightly so I was resting on my knees in front of him, my body pressed against his, allowing me to feel every curve and every muscle in his body.

He left one of his hands on my hip to hold me in place, letting the other hand run over my neck to my chest, fingering the lace on my bra. They wound around to my back to undo the clasp expertly. With his nose he pushed away my hair, brushing it over my other shoulder to allow him access to my bare shoulder where his lips kissed the crook between my neck and shoulder. His nose tracing the lines over and over again. I gasped slightly when his cool hands found my breasts, massaging them. I closed my eyes to gain control over my body as it threatened to crumble from the pleasure.

My breathing deepened significantly when at last his hands dared to move lower. Keeping one of his hands at my waist to hold me steady against him, the other one let two fingers walk along my flesh slowly until it came to my underwear, toying with the lace. He worked his way inside them, teasing me, tempting me with what was to come. I moaned shifting myself closer to his hand, arching my back. One of my arms wound up behind me on the back of his head, pressing him closer, I twisted my head to meet his lips, letting them fall into sync together while he ripped my underwear, not patient enough to take them off.

His lips curved into a smile beneath mine as he let his fingers explore in me. I struggled to remain quiet as I felt his hands moving within me, closer than he has ever been before. There was a heat building up within me, building in strength that had me gasping for air.

My entire body shuddered at his touch. I was tingling all over waiting as the tension built up in me, getting stronger and stronger as his fingers pumped within me. Finally, my body released itself, easing my tension in numerous moments… _very pleasurable_ moments. I moaned his name loudly as my head flung back, resting on the top of his shoulder, unable to hold itself up as the ripples of pleasure coursed through me.

"I love you, Edward."

"And I you," he whispered back as he turned me around in his arms so we were facing one another again. He lay me down on the bed, underneath him, holding his weight considerately above me.

"I want you, Edward. Now," He smiled my favourite crooked grin at me, before readjusting my legs around him. I let them tangle around his, running one of my legs against his in a slow rhythm, back and forth.

His fingers traced under my eye as he looked into them deeply. "Are you ready, love?" I nodded slowly. He kissed my lips sweetly for a moment before positioning himself between my legs. I smiled, encouraging him further, digging one hand into the flesh on his back, the other onto the bed sheets beside me in preparation. But all the preparation in the world couldn't prepare me from the sensation that rocked my body as he entered me. The pain was excruciating. I half screamed, half whimpered and allowed my fingernails to indent themselves into the flesh on Edwards back.

He lay still while I breathed in deeply, getting used to the feeling and preparing myself for what was to come. He watched me carefully, unsure if he should carry on. I smiled and nodded slightly. Slowly he thrust into me. I grasped the sheets tightly in my hand, pulling them tightly. The second time he thrust into me I felt a sharp stab on pain and bit down on his ear.

"Oops!..." He didn't seem to mind though, he only looked at me to see if I was okay. I stared into his deep eyes, gold today. I signalled him on with mine, knowing he would understand my meaning.

As he thrust into me again and again, I felt more pleasure than pain. The tidal waves began to wash over me again as I stared into his depthless eyes. We moved together as one, my back arching further into him as he thrust in and out, deeper and deeper. We were both breathing heavily but I couldn't will myself to quieten.

We both moaned in ecstasy simultaneously. I didn't know about him but my body was like it had an electric current flowing freely… My pulse was racing, my heart struggling to deal with its erratic beating for the second time tonight. My body heat was sweltering despite my proximity to his cool flesh. All I knew was that I never wanted this to end. We had finally consummated our relationship, despite all odds. I always knew he had the strength to and it was reassuring and pleasing to be proven right. But we had waited so long for this… I struggled to keep myself from jumping on top for another go. After all, we had eternity together.

My will failed. When he rolled over, my body followed him, laying myself along his body, allowing my hands to roam over his chest, his body. I placed sweet, chaste kisses along his throat until I reached his mouth. Our lips were still touching as I asked, "Up for round two?"

After the many more hours of pleasure I endured, my body started shutting down, demanding to be rested. Grudgingly I pulled away when Edward requested I did so for my own well being.

He rested his forehead against mine, looking deeper into my eyes. I let my hand tangle in his hair, brushing some out of his face.

"Thank you. And you delayed this for so long _why_?" I couldn't help but think of all the more time over the last few years that we could have been enjoying that but hadn't because of Edwards' refusal. But I grinned at the thought of the many more years that we could…

"Never anything to worry about. I love you. It's why I trusted you,"

"And I thank you for your trust. I love you, Mrs. Cullen." At this… I had to smile.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? like it? hate it? plz tell me...**

**ALright so thats the end. i think. well at this stage its the end. unless i get some sudden inspiration for another chappie or two i doubt it. its pretty much over. please tell me what you thought. And i wanna say thank you to all the people that read this... especially all of those who reviewed, alerted n favourited me. theres a lot of you so i cant name all of you but THANKYOU!!!**

** I have an idea for another story which i will begin writing soon. But ill make sure im a few chappies in before i start posting so that there wont be such a gap in updating cos i know how much it irritates me. And itll be worse with school starting next week. OK.. so thanks again. please tell what you thought of the lemon... and the ending obviously... i really liked writing this story and i wanna hear what you thought. THANKS:)**


End file.
